Field of Disclosure
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to power metric optimization and uplink demodulation reference signal (DM-RS) design.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple mobile devices. Base stations may communicate with mobile devices on downstream and upstream communication links.
The protocols or techniques used to transmit data or control signals (i.e., transmissions) over one or more communication links may have an impact on one or more power metrics (e.g., the peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR) or cubic metric (CM)) associated with the transmissions. For purposes such as power conservation and reliable transmissions, it may be desirable to transmit data or control signals using protocols or techniques that optimize these power metrics.